


The Astrals Chosen

by AnyFangirl98



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Elements, F/M, Gladiolus & Ignis & Prompto gets Elemental powers, Original female character gets Elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyFangirl98/pseuds/AnyFangirl98
Summary: Aldoria Aldercapt Elementum was a young warrior working for the empire, she is also the daughter of Iedolas Aldercapt. However everything changes for her one day as an attack during one of her missions sends her on the brink of death. Revived by the goddess Etro, Aldoria is tasked by the Astrals to locate their champions and bestow upon them Elemental crystals.Granted one of the Elemental crystals Aldoria finds her self with strange powers and the ability to see into the future. With her new powers Aldoria finds herself changing the fate of Eos it's self, but fate isn't changed so easily.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Astrals Chosen

**M.E. 749 October 5th 11:43 p.m.** _Chosen_

Aldoria laid completely still.

Her vision blurred and the stars above her began to disappear.

Even as small fires burned the ruins around her still form, her body grew colder with every passing second. 

She was slowly bleeding out, and unable to move. She knew death was overtaking her, and before she would embrace it she closed her eyes. 

The fourteen year old allowed her mind to wonder to those who mattered to her. A promise she made herself long ago was that if she could she would think about the good in her life before the moment she died. That would have at least ensured she had died happy.

Her mind went to her brother who had been fourteen when she was born. But unlike her he wasn't an Illegitimate, he was Aldercapts heir and the next emperor of the Niflheim Empire. 

For a time she had envied her half brother, but after he had found out who she was he became her only family. But nearly a year ago he had died leaving only his daughter as his memory.

Her half brothers daughter Solara Antiquum was only two now, but she was an illegitimate just like Aldoria. But the difference was Iedolas knew of his granddaughters existence and not his daughters. 

It had angered Aldoria that Iedolas knew of his granddaughter and had her living luxurious. While Aldoria herself was stuck as Verstaels secret lab rat, with only three people knowing of her existence.

The anger towards her niece had changed when Aldoria had seen how much Iedolas actually loved the girl. 

It gave Aldoria hope that perhaps if her father had known about her that maybe he would still love her despite being an illegitimate to his bloodline. She had also grown a more mature and calming mind set, she had quit blaming the girl for everything and grew to actually worry for the girls well being.

Aldoria unlike her sibling and niece was a secret, all thanks to Ardyn Izunia. That was told to her by Verstael Besithia who happily used her as his secret project.

Ardyn Izunia the chancellor had seen her as a burden to the Emperor and insisted she remained unknown. Verstael hadn't mind and kept her as his project and new inhuman weapon. 

Numerous tests went on others with serum's that would somehow enhance the body. Once the Serum was perfected it was given to her and slowly she became stronger, faster, and better then most.

Her memory was enhanced majorly when she was younger and while she was educated properly she was definitely far ahead of her level.

All of her training was ment to exceed Ravus Nox Fleuret who was one of the best swordsman in the military. Once she was finally ready she had begun going on missions to Lucis where she would slowly take out glaives one at a time. Though she was always careful not to kill anyone she only made it seem that way. 

The stars blurred even more, and slowly the darkness overtook her. She could no longer think or feel, the cold feeling that had overtaken her disappeared. She felt nothing anymore, the pain was gone and she felt as if she were floating.

Everything was pitch black around her, until she saw the light and heard a voice. 

**_"At last we meet my chosen champion,"_** the voice was nothing more then a woman's whisper. Even though it was a soft whisper the voice was loud and clear to Aldoria. **_"Bound to my law follow your precedent and my blessings will remain with you."_**

Aldoria would have asked a dozen questions, but her voice was gone it was if some force wouldn't allow her to speak. The light in front of her slowly disappeared and was replaced by a small grayish glowing crystal. Slowly Aldoria reached out towards the small crystal it was almost calling to her.

The Crystal suddenly turned ghostly and it seemed to absorbed itself into Aldoria. She was left in complete darkness unable to speak, she continued to feel as if she was floating. Left in what felt like an eternal dark silence Aldoria felt as ease.

However the peaceful moment disappeared as five other glowing crystals came into view. These crystals though were colourful they varied from red, purple, a brownish grey, blue, and one odd clear one.

Other voices could be heard, but unlike the calming woman's whisper these voices held tension and power in them. Aldoria also realised she couldn't understand a single one of them.

The voices sounded as if they were in her mind much like the whisper before. The voices however had turned into shouting and kept repeating the same thing over and over again, it was driving her crazy. Before she knew it the crystals absorbed themselves inside of her disappearing.

She woke up gasping, her mind was blank she had no idea what just happened. Not allowing herself to panic she forced herself to focus on her breathing. She slowly gasped in each breath until slowly her breathing relaxed to a normal level.

"What in the six was that?" she asked herself, a habit she had developed when she was younger. Shock returned to her as she noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. Distracted by her breathing she had failed to notice that she was in an enemy vehicle.

Surrounding her were a bunch of dead MT's that stank of the familiar smell of Starscourge. After being around the black substance for years Aldoria could recognize the smell from anywhere. She wasn't sure why the Lucians would gather dead MT's, the MTs were just machines. 

However Aldoria noticed that the MT's around her were not the average ones that were normally in field battle. These ones were the half to almost entirely cyborgs, they were the human clones that were enhanced by Niflheim technology.

Though they were once human Aldoria had theorized with the combination of the Starscourge and the robotic parts there wasn't no human part of the mind left. She had watched numerous clones suffer slowly before they turned into one of the cold hearted monstrosities.

The Lucians would only have use for the MT's if they found a way to reprogram them or use them for research. Either way they would use them against Niflheim. Though she was trained to wreck havoc, she didn't react how she would have.

Aldoria knew Verstael would have told her to destroy the machines and the Lucians, but for some reason she did nothing. She was stuck wondering why they didn't kill her. That was until she heard voices, with one being strikingly familiar.

"How many?" Asked the voice of the Immortal. 

Aldoria only recognized his voice because of Loqi Tummelt the Brigadier General. On occasion Aldoria would go on numerous missions under Loqi on direct orders. But during every single meeting she was suited up and masked with a prototype armour that would both hide her face and help her in battle.

She was a secret out in the open she could guess that probably the Emperor himself knew her but only as Verstaels project. Verstael took extreme precautions to ensure her face was hidden from both his associates and his enemies.

"Five, but one is different from the rest, we think it may be the one that's been taking out the glaives. We also found human blood, it's left is to suspect it's human but there's a possibility it belongs to one of the others." A female voice answered Aldoria didn't know who the voice belonged to, and she wasn't keen on figuring it out. 

She knew they were talking about her, the most recent armour Verstael had given her made her appear to be a robot. With her inhuman attacks and having to be around the MT's so much appearing as robotic would be easy to assume. But she couldn't let them catch her, if they were to research her they would know too much.

She stood up and pushed past the dead machines, once he reached the back of the Vehicle she tried to push the doors open only to see they wouldn't budge. 

"Going to have to do it the hard way then," she mumbled to her self.

She pressed a button on the wrist of her suit, yellow lights lit up indicating she activated a mode. She simply punched the doors not feeling a thing, the doors were nearly knocked off the hinges. Outside went completely silent, leaving Aldoria to urgently kick the doors.

They opened to reveal a dark sky, the Immortal and a woman with their weapons drawn and numerous soldiers Aldoria could recognize as kingsglaives. She instantly summoned her dual blades, she wasn't going to get out of this with out a fight.

"I thought you said that thing was inactive," said the Marshal as he summoned his katana. 

The glaives were the first ones to attack, but with her suit activated Aldoria was easily able to avoid the warping weapons. She jumped from the Vehicle leaving her surrounded. She could easily determine this fight wasn't going to be an easy one, if she was lucky or smart she could possibly escape mostly uninjured.

"Ulric warp behind it take it out woke we distract it," the woman who had spoken with the Marshal ordered.

Aldoria was smart to take note that they kept calling her 'it' most likely referring her to be a robot how she had theorized. If this was the case they would very likely lower their guard.

But if they realized she was human the y would be more wary. She had to be careful with her tactics and her moves if she wanted to play this right.

How they expected Aldoria fought and made it seemed she was focused on her opponents in front of her. She was was sure not to move wrong, showing any sign of her impressive flexibility would give her away instantly.

She kept her movement strict and followed a pattern. Then a Glaive did as told warped behind her and summoned two kukris's.

Then Aldoria took her chance she did a backwards somersault to dodge the attack and used one of dual blades to attack. As planned the glaive dropped his guard and left an opening.

The glaive was out, to make her escape Aldoria was going to set off a smoke grenade. But she was suddenly hit to the ground with extreme force.

She turned behind to see Cor the Immortal with his weapon drawn, the rest of the glaives backed away. Panic began to set in Aldoria, while over the years she was modified and trained to be a living weapon she knew she couldn't win against the Marshal. She had done research on him the moment she heard Loqi talk about him.

"What the hell are you?" She heard Cor ask himself.

Aldoria perked up if the Marshal was confused on what she was he wouldn't know what to expect. But he would more then likely test that by allowing her to make the first attack. She knew better then that, which is why she tapped another button on her wrist making lights on her suit light up red.

A more in her suit that was only a prototype, but she could only hope it would help her. The more activated what was called 'The Wall' a kind of force that surrounds the area in Miasma and block out the crystals magic. 

This would ensure that Cor or anyone else wouldn't and couldn't use the Kings magic. It would also make the fight easier leaving the Immortal with no magic just his skills.

"What!" Cor realized what she had done, he couldn't summons flames or use his protective barrier.

Aldoria smirked as Cor attacked first, her plan worked this would allow her to at least escape from here with a chance. She barely dodged the first attack even with out the Kings magic Cors skill was legendary. Before Aldoria knew it the second attack came nearly faster, yet she some how managed to dodge it.

Then came the third strike but instead of dodging this time Aldoria blocked it by crossing her dual blades into an X. It took her a great force of energy to hold back the katana with Cors strength. She could feel eyes on her, the others were watching her in awe. But they only saw a machine from the appearance of her suit.

Pressing the katana towards the ground Aldoria managed to kick the Marshal in the face. Moving quickly she used her blades and spun attacking with one of the blades sharp point.

She managed to scratch the Immortals face, a small drop of blood fell down his cheek. That was all it took for Aldoria to see the rage in the legendary man's eyes, and to get that familiar panic back.

"Big mistake," Aldoria heard the woman from earlier say. A smirk crossed her lips as she watched Cor fight.

The tables turned, in rage the legendary immortal attacked with all his might. Aldoria didn't even stand a chance, her instincts had to take over as she couldn't keep us any more.

She dodged once the strike of the katana was strong enough to cut though her suit and cut her flesh leaving a deep gash on her knee.

She dodged a second time, a cut on the arm. She dodged a third time a perfect strike to her head. Her helmet was damaged, and she could feel part of head bleeding. A sudden dizzy spell over took her she fell to one knee trying to gasp for breathe.

"Just as I thought, your human," Cor's voice was cold and bitter.

In front of everyone Cor became careless and went for the killing strike. Aldoria didn't know what happened next, she felt a deep power within her. From what little focus her vision had Aldoria could only see dark ash like stuff followed by _many_ daemons.

Darkness clouded her vision and she did the only thing she could do and that was to run. She bolted in the opposite direction and kept on running, leaving nothing but darkness behind her.


End file.
